Homer Simpson (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary As the patriarch of the eponymous family, Homer and his wife Marge have three children: Bart, Lisa and Maggie. As the family's provider, he works at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant as safety inspector. Homer embodies many American working class stereotypes: he is crude, obese, incompetent, lazy, clumsy, dim-witted, hot-tempered, childish and addicted to beer, junk food and watching television. However, he often tries his hardest to be a decent man and is fiercely devoted to his family, especially when his wife and children need him the most. Despite the suburban blue-collar routine of his life, he has had a number of remarkable experiences, including going to space, climbing the tallest mountain in Springfield by himself, fighting former President George H. W. Bush and winning a Grammy Award as a member of a barbershop quartet, named the b sharps. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 8-C, goes up to High 3-A | 2-B, possibly High 2-A Name: Homer Simpson Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Male Age: in his 40s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7 and 8; is stuck in an unending loop, and as long as he is stuck in it, he won’t truly die, as he is blessed by God not to die), Enhanced Senses (He has a good sense of smell when it comes to food. Bart stated that Homer can hear desserts), Weapon Mastery (Proficient user of a wood hammer, Most types of guns, and used a motorcycle as a weapon), Martial Arts (A well trained assassin in close counters combat), Stealth Mastery (A proficient assassin), Vehicular Mastery, Broadway Force, Pressure Points (As a bodyguard he learned how to incapacitate people), Fourth Wall Awareness (Is aware he is a show, game, and comic character. As well, he can interact with himself across other panels), Duplication via The Hamic, Non-Corporeal (Even when killed as a Ghost, he always returns with a new ghost form), Resurrection, Necromancy (Via Buzz Cola which can raise the dead), Death Manipulation (Via his Death form. He can kill people by touching them), Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1, 2, and 6), Non-Physical Interaction (Has been able to grab onto beams of light and walk on clouds), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Summoning (can summon an exploding flying Pig), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Possession Via Pazuzu, Flight, Web Creation, Reality Warping via the Monkey’s Paw, Age Manipulation, Time Travel via his Toaster, Car, and Time Machine, Time Manipulation via the remote, Teleportation via the remote. Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can bring inanimate objects to life with Scrolls, Buzz Cola, and his Imagination), Madness Manipulation via Buzz Cola (drinking it will cause insanity), Creation (Can create any object from his imagination), Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation via Pazuzu, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Intangibility (Can become a ghost, however, can still interact with physical objects), Shapeshifting (Can change and morph his body form), BFR via the remote, Energy Projection (can shoot and throw lasers), Transformation (Can transform into a SemiTruck), Toon Force, Acausality (Type 1), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Can walk with radiation covering his whole body), Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (even when looking directly at Pazozo, his mind could not be taken under control), Reality Warping (could resist the will of God), Invulnerability via the Chili Pepper | Same as before, mildly amped Attack Potency: Wall Level to Building Level (Scales to his durability), goes up to High Universe Level (Was able to kill Balrog with a burp) | Multiverse Level (Defeated Matt Groening, who made around 6 universes and countless more), possibly High Multiverse Level+ (Was able to defeat God, who views Matt as fiction. Matt also views countless universes as fiction) Speed: Subsonic, goes up to Infinite | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Due to size) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall Class to Building Class, goes up to High Universe Class | Multiverse Class, possibly High Multiverse Class+ Durability: Wall Level (Can take falling at the speed of sound) to Building Level (Can take lightning striking him), goes up to High Universe Level | Multiverse Level, possibly High Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Unknown, likely very high Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers Standard Equipment: Whatever he can get his hands on Intelligence: Very unintelligent Weaknesses: Stupid Key: Weakened Homer | Prime Homer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8